


Kidnapped

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Almost 6 years into the future Jughead returns to Riverdale to see things have changed. But when a child who it close to those who are dear to him is kidnapped he swiftly jumps in to help solve the case.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead checked his bags for a 3rd time, making sure he had all his equipment before he left. 2 laptops, 2 iPads, 2 chargers for each of them. His trusty camera along with 3 back up batteries and 2 SD chips, his recorder and if all else failed an old school notepad and pen. Plus, he had 2 press passes just in case he lost one. He looked down at the badge currently clipped to his shirt Jughead Jones Lead Reporter: New York informer. This story could be his big break, the fact that it just so happened to be in his hometown of Riverdale was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he knew the town well and it could give him a leg up in the investigation. A curse because this would be his first time returning home since he was 18, Almost 6 years ago. The case? Over the past 6 months, 5 children between the ages of 4 and 12 had been kidnapped from the small town all of them boys. Three were later found, wondering the streets confused with absolutely no memory of what had happened. The other 2 had yet to be found.

As Jughead approached his hometown he quickly realized that today was the day of the towns annual 4th of July BBQ. Glancing at the clock he realized he still had another hour before he could check into his motel room, so he figured "What the heck, I'll stop by, who knows maybe I'll get an early lead"  
Jughead made his way through the crowd of the park where Riverdale's annual 4th of July picnic was being held it was very crowded the whole town had to be here for the picnic.

As he scanned the crowd for any familiar faces his eyes caught a small blonde boy who couldn't be more then 3 or 4 years old standing under a tree his hands to his eyes as if he were crying. Jughead looked around for any adults that the young boy might belong to. Not seeing anyone he hesitantly approached the boy  
"Hey-uh little guy," he said nervously kneeling to the boy's height.

The boy looked up at Jughead sniffling  
His big brown eyes taking him by surprise, somehow, they looked so familiar, but he couldn't place them.  
"What's your name?" Jughead asked

The boy remained silent

“Are you lost?" Jughead asked

The boy let out a small whine

“No no don't cry." Jughead looked around nervously to see if anyone was looking at him. -They weren't.

“Mommy and Daddy said don't talk to strangers," the boy said in a trembling voice

Jughead nodded "That's a good lesson your parents taught you. But I promise I'm not a bad guy. I can help you find them, what's your name?" He asked trying to calm the boy's nerves

"Fenix" the boy spoke in a soft tone, seeming to become more comfortable with Jughead

“Okay Fenix, my name is Jughead "he put out a hand for the boy to shake

Instead, Fenix looked at him oddly "Jughead?" He scrunched up his face, once again looking familiar to Jughead.

Jughead laughed lightly "I know kinda a silly name huh? I'm named after my dad and his dad before him"

Fenix nodded "Daddy named me after a guitar," he said his voice becoming more open

“Is that so? What are your parents' names?" Jughead asked feeling that the boy was getting more comfortable with him

Fenix shrugged "Mommy and Daddy"

Jughead sighed like that was going to help at all.

“Fenix!" Jughead heard a panic-stricken voice say

Fenix's face lit up and he quickly lost interest in Jughead "Mommy!" He ran off

Jughead watched as Fenix ran to a blonde woman's arms. She immediately scooped him up holding him to her

It only took him a second to realize the woman was Betty.   
Betty was a mom now? The face scrunching made sense, it was the same face Betty used to make.

Quickly Jughead stood and made his way to them

Betty was still hugging Fenix close to her "Don't you ever scare Mommy like that again" she said kissing the top of his head

”I promise I was just trying to figure out who his parents were," Jughead said awkwardly not really knowing what to say

Betty looked up her eyes widening "Jughead!"

She quickly set Fenix down and gave him a hug "I didn't know you were back in Riverdale!"

”I was talking to him mommy, he said he would help me find you and Daddy. I'm sorry I know I'm not spost to talk to strangers" Fenix said as he pulled on her arm

Betty smiled down at him and nodded "That's right, but in this case, it's okay mommy actually knows Mr. Jughead"  
She turned her attention back to Jughead "Thank you so much for talking to him, my mom was supposed to be keeping an eye on him while I waited in line for food, but you know how she is. With all the kidnappings that have been happening lately, I almost had a heart attack"

Jughead nodded "That's actually why I'm here, I'm doing some reporting, see if I can work my magic and dig anything up" he explained

Betty looked impressed "Oh that's right you work for that big publishing company in New York, right?"

Jughead tilted his head "Yeah and if I can land a story here there is a good chance they'll move me to the editor and chief"

Betty smiled "Well wouldn't that be a treat, I wish I had some news about it but at this point, I probably know as much as you do. Hey, we are going to eat want to come eat lunch with us?" Betty rose an eyebrow

”Yeah sure, why not" Jughead flashed a half smile

Betty grabbed Fenix's hand then the boy extended a hand for Jughead to take  
Hesitantly Jughead took the boys hand and Betty lead them through the crowd toward a picnic table, where Alice sat. She had aged since he'd last seen her but seemed to of aged well. In her lap sat two red headed toddlers dressed in matching red, white and blue dresses they couldn’t of been more than 2 years old "Oh, thank God you're alright Fenix, come here" she said as she set the toddlers down on the bench. 

Fenix released both their hands and ran around the picnic table engulfing her in a hug.

The two-toddler girl face's lite up at the sight of Betty "Mama!" "You come back" they smiled brightly

Betty grinned at them "Yes I did I found your bubby "she told them

She looked at her mom who now held Fenix in her lap "Have they ate yet?" She asked sitting across from her

Alice shook her head "No, we were waiting for you two to return."

“I see that you also found someone else?" She nodded toward Jughead standing awkwardly at the head of the table  
Betty looked at him "Oh sorry Jughead, come sit." She patted  
Jughead moved sitting on the other end of the bench Betty was on "Jughead is here doing a report for all those kidnappings that have been happening." Betty explained "Jug, these are my twin daughters Parker and Presley "  
Betty reached across the table picking up the toddlers and setting them in the space between him and her. Parker sitting closest to him. He looked down at the toddler her bright blue eyes matched Betty's along with her sisters. 

He wondered who they got the red hair from and how Fenix ended up with those familiar brown eyes "Parker like the Poet?" He asked

Betty nodded "Yes exactly, see mom I told you people would know who she was named after"

Alice rolled her eyes "Only took almost 20 months for people to catch on" she mumbled

Jughead chuckled lightly "So Mrs. Smith, you have two sets twin grandchildren now huh?"

Alice nodded "Yeah can you believe it? Except Parker and Presley are identical if you hadn't noticed." 

Betty rolled her eyes "I'm sure he did mom"

Jughead watched as Betty cut up two hot dogs. As she did so he took notice of the wedding ring on her finger. She handed them to each of the twins. Fenix who was now sitting across from Betty was old enough to eat the hotdog without it being cut.

“Where's daddy?" Fenix asked his mouth full

Betty shook her head "Don't talk while you eat" she scolded handing him a napkin "and he won't get off work till later, Jug we have an extra hotdog if you'd like one" she said holding up a tin foil wrapped hot dog

Jughead shook his head "No thanks, I stopped on my way here"

Betty nodded and began eating her hot dog. After finishing her hotdog Alice left saying she needed to get home, leaving Jughead at the table alone with Betty and her 3 kids. He watched as she cleaned them up and discarded of their garbage  
"We are probably going to be heading home," she said setting the twins in the double stroller "But I'm meeting Ronnie at Pops for dinner tonight, I'm sure she'd like to see you" Betty rose an eyebrow

Jughead nodded "Yeah I'd like that"

Betty smiled "Awesome, we're all meeting at 7" she informed

“See you then"

Betty nodded sending Jughead a wave. He watched as she walked through the crowd pushing the large stroller with Fenix holding onto the side of the stroller.

Jughead stood outside of Pops, he glanced down at his phone 6:55.

“Told you He was here" he heard Betty's voice. Jughead looked up she was walking toward him from the parking lot and beside her was...Archie

“Oh my God man! How long has it been?" Archie quickly engulfed him in a tight hug

“Apparently longer then I realized," Jughead said as soon as he squirmed out of the hug

Archie was broader now his hair may be a little shorter but not much and he had the slight stubble of a beard

“You and Betty...stayed together?" Jughead pointed

Archie smiled widely throwing his arm around Betty's shoulders "Yeah it was after graduation ....It all just kinda happened... meant to be" he looked at her adoringly

Betty returned the smile "We dated for 5 months, then were engaged for 5 months before we got married then 10 months after that we had Fenix" she explained.

Jughead nodded that made sense why he hadn't heard about it. After graduation and him and Betty’s separation 5 years ago he left Riverdale, he decided to go "Off-world" travel the world, doing reporting and working under an alias. He did that for about 3 years before getting his job in New York.  
"Yeah then 2 years after that they had their 2-red-headed beauty's and now they have ANOTHER on the way" a familiar voice cut in.  
They all three turned to see Veronica walking up arms linked with a tall heavy set dark haired balding man  
"Hey Jug" Veronica smiled embracing him in a hug which he returned  
They pulled apart and Jughead eyed them both he didn't notice that Betty was pregnant before but looking at her now maybe there was the slightest bump, but her dress was poufy, so it was hard to tell  
Veronica though undoubtedly had a baby bump  
"Your both pregnant?" he asked pointing a finger  
Betty nodded "Yeah, we aren't really telling many people yet I'm only 9 weeks. The twins will be 2 and Fenix will be 4 by the time the baby is born" she explained  
Archie leaned down kissing her cheek  
"Yeah these two got together and I don't think they ever stopped putting their hands on each other" Veronica joked "This, on the other hand, is mine and Reggie's first" she smiled down rubbing her belly  
"Reggie?" Jughead asked surprised  
The man with Veronica took a step forward "Hey Jughead I was wondering when you were going to say something" he smiled  
Jughead hadn't even recognized him "Hey Reggie, "he said awkwardly, they were never that close so thankfully a proper greeting wasn't necessary  
"Where are you staying while you investigate this case?" Reggie asked making conversation  
"The motel in town" Jughead explained  
Archie's head perked up "You're staying at that dump? Nonsense, why don't you stay with Betty and I ?"  
Betty nodded "Yeah Jughead, we have enough room. That is if you'd like"  
Jughead contemplated before nodding his head "Yeah sure"  
Veronica smiled "Okay well now that's all settled why don't we head inside? I'm starving"


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead slowly drove down the street where Betty had said her, and Archie's house was located. Oddly enough it was only a block away from her and Archie's childhood homes. He had returned to the motel to collect his things and after an intense conversation with the motel, manager was able to get a refund for the remaining 6 days that he would no longer be staying at the swanky inn. Archie and Betty, on the other hand, told him they'd meet him back at their house after they picked up their kids from Mary’s who was babysitting their little troop of children at Archie’s childhood home.

Sure, Jughead always knew Betty and Archie had a thing for each other, even when he and Betty were dating back in high school the little glances the two of them gave each other never went unnoticed. He just chose to ignore them. Then when they started dating before he moved. He thought it’d last a couple months and their hunger for each other would die down.

But he never imagined that Betty would settle down with Archie and have three soon to be four…. FOUR kids with him. Only Archie would be the overachiever that produces 4 kids in 4 years with the same woman.

As he approached the house that was theirs he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing their Ford Explorer sitting in the driveway, this would avoid the creepiness of him sitting outside of their empty house waiting for them to arrive.

After gathering his bags Jughead made his way up the driveway taking note of the neatly placed flowers and shrubbery and looked like something you’d see in a family sitcom. He stepped onto the front porch before he could even ring the doorbell the door swung open to reveal Betty. Now dressed in a loose pair of exercise shorts and a tank top.

“Jughead! Hey sorry hope I didn't scare you, I wanted to catch you before you rang the doorbell because then the dog would start barking and the kids would get all excited and it would be a whole mess" she laughed taking his equipment bag for him as he walked into the house.  
Jughead looked around at the moderately sized 2 story house, "The construction business must be treating Archie well" he commented

Betty laughed "Actually Arch only does that every now and then on the weekend to honor his dad and still be a part of the company. During the week he works at a recording studio a town over"

“Record Studio?" Jughead rose an eyebrow

Betty nodded

“Where is good old Archibald? Sleeping off his milkshake I suppose?" Jughead joked

Betty laughed shaking her head "He's putting the kids to bed right now, come on I'll show you where your sleeping" she waved up the stairs   
They passed two doors before Betty stopped "The Bathroom is right here she opened the door to reveal an average sized bathroom, complete with a bathtub, toilet and sink nothing special really.

They continued down the hall till they reached the very end, Betty opened the door and lead him inside, Jughead kept the door open to avoid any possible awkwardness.

“Well not much to it, there's a tv. Feel free to move things aside and make the dresser your makeshift desk if you need to. Beds there" she pointed "I just changed the sheets" she set his bag gently on the ground "Oh, and hopefully you won't need to hang anything up," she said sheepishly as she made her way over to the closet, opening it. "Sorry, this has kind of became our storage space" she explained showing him the closet that was full of baby items and boxes labeled things like Fenix's baby clothes and Twins: Clothes for winter

Jughead smiled "Don't worry I won't be needing it anyways" he patted his suitcase "But if possible, I do need you Wi-Fi password"  
Betty smiled "Of course."  
—————————————

The next day Jughead woke up to the bright sun shining through the bedroom window. Living in the city for so long made him forget about waking up to quiet mornings.

He stretched out and picked his phone up from the bedside table. It was 7:30 am on the 4th of July. Jughead stood slipping on his t-shirt and walking out of the bedroom. He made his way downstairs.

Once he reached the kitchen he found Betty sitting at the table wearing the same shorts from last night but instead of a tank top she now wore an oversized t-shirt, the collar hanging off one of her shoulders.   
In front of her was 2 high chairs where both Presley and Parker sat. Betty was cutting up a pancake, setting it on the high chair trays. Also, on their trays were cut fruit and pink sippy cups  
"Good Morning Juggie" she greeted with a smile

“Morning" Jughead ran a hand through his messy bed head

“Morning Jug, want any pancakes?" a deep voice spoke

Jughead turned to see Archie standing at the stove dressed in just a pair of grey sweatpants

"Morning, no thanks just some coffee will do"

Archie smiled then pointed to the counter behind him where the coffee maker sat, Jughead gave a thank you nod and made his way to the machine

“Daddy, I want a pancake," Fenix said loudly from where he sat at the table, a little plastic fork in his hand

Betty looked over her shoulder at her son "Not till you finish your fruit"

Fenix looked at Archie for help, but Archie just shrugged "Sorry bud, she's the boss" he smiled turning back to the stove and flipped the hotcake he currently had cooking.

After finishing his cup of Joe Jughead excused himself to take a shower. He was glad that he thought to bring his own shampoo and body wash, otherwise, his options were a soap bottle decorated with superheroes labeled "Hero Berry" or a Johnsons Lavender scented baby soap. 

Jughead closed his eyes letting the warm water run over his body. He'd have to start getting information soon, but honestly hanging out with Betty and Archie was probably his best bet. He'd blend in that way, be able to observe.

Once he was finished showered he quickly got out and dried off, throwing on a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He combed his hair back, he'd stopped wearing his signature hat after he got the job in New York but kept his hair long. He just couldn't bring himself to change that aspect of himself

When he walked down the stairs he stopped to look at the photos that adorned the walls. There was one of Betty in a white wedding dress, Archie dressed in a burgundy tux their foreheads pressed together and the sun setting behind them. Both with their eyes closed while holding hands

Another featured a blonde-haired baby who Jughead assumed was Fenix, sitting in a high chair. His little face covered in cake wearing a birthday hat that had the number 1 on it. Archie and Betty were each squatting on either side of the high chair with bright smiles on their faces

Jughead continued down the stairs to the corner that lead to the kitchen, where he paused. The twins sat in their high chairs contently finishing the remnants of their breakfast. While Fenix chowed down on a large bite of the pancake he finally was able to get. Betty was at the sink doing dishes. Jughead felt almost as if he was intruding but couldn't help himself but to watch as Archie slowly tiptoed behind Betty wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled but continued with her task. Archie kissed her exposed shoulder before resting his chin on it "When Jug gets out of the shower why don't you go ahead and take one? He said softly swaying them back and forth

Betty let out a giggle "I have to get the kids dressed"

Archie smiled "I'll take care of it you just go and take your time" he said kissing her cheek

Betty took a breath and smiled "Okay, you win" she spun around in his arms pecking Archie on the lips. "Just make sure you put them in the outfits I bought them. I want everyone to color coordinate" she pointed

Archie rolled his eyes "Of course" he pecked her lips

Betty smiled “And make sure you do the girls cute, pick out some cute colored ribbons for their hair.”

He chuckled “Bets I promise I will make sure our baby girl’s hair looks perfect.”

She giggled 

Jughead chose then to make himself known, stepping into the kitchen "Hey, thanks for letting me use the shower. Gotta admit it was definitely better than the one I would've had to use at the motel"

Betty nodded from where she now stood next to Archie, leaning up against the counter "Anytime Jug"

After finishing the dishes Betty excused herself to go take a shower, Fenix had left the kitchen not long before her. 

"Alright princesses" Archie clapped his hands together and walked around so that he was standing in front of the high chairs

"Who's ready to go get dressed?" he smiled picked up one of them  
"Can you get Presley for me Jug?" he asked

Hesitantly Jughead nodded walking in front of the high chair and scooping the toddler out, he didn't have much experience with children at all.  
I guess the awkwardness showed because Archie let out a laugh "She doesn't bite Jug, you can hold her close to you"

Jughead let out a nervous laugh and pulled the toddler closer to him, but she began to squirm

“No, I daddy!" Presley reached her little hands out toward Archie "Daddy up!" she pleaded

Archie let out a sigh "Alright come here" he took a step forward taking the little girl into his other free hand "Now let's go get the other rugrat" he joked nodding for 

Jughead to follow him.

He lead him through the kitchen’s other exit, through the living room then through a door. "This is the playroom" he explained

Jughead nodded looking around at the brightly colored yellow room, that had all your typical children's toys, educational posters adorned the walls.  
Fenix was in one of the corners jumping on a small child sized trampoline, shirtless and pantless wearing nothing, but little Calvin Klein boxer briefs and a toy guitar strapped to his chest

“Come on Fen we got to get dressed" Archie ordered

Fenix continued to jump "But I like not wearing clothes daddy," he said with a wide grin as he strummed the toy guitar

Jughead couldn't help but laugh "Gee Arch kid likes being naked and playing the guitar, he really must be your child" he joked

Archie rolled his eyes playfully "Shut up" he smiled then looked back at his son who had since took the guitar off. "Come on Fenix lets go"

“Okay daddy" Fenix agreed jumping off the trampoline and landing on Archie's back

Archie let out an "Oomph" but managed to keep his balance, juggling two 1-year olds on each hip and a 3-year-old on his back

Jughead walked behind Archie up the stairs, ready to catch a tiny human body upon the impending doom that Archie might accidentally let go of one.

Miraculously he made it up the stirs with all 3 kids holding onto him. First going to what Jughead assumed to be Fenix's room based on all the blue and sports-themed items.

Fenix released himself from Archie's back and landed on the bed, Archie set the twins down. One of the twins though continued to follow Archie throughout the room, glued to his side.

“That one is pretty attached to you" Jughead nodded down toward the toddler.   
He wasn't sure who was who since they looked exactly alike. The other one was climbing on the bed to join her older brother

Archie looked down and smiled "Oh Parker? Yeah, she's a daddy's girl, drives Betty crazy." He smiled down at the little girl. "But if I pick her up right now Presley will get jealous and want me to pick her up then I'll never get Fenix dressed" he laughed

Jughead smiled "How do you tell them apart?" He asked

Archie shrugged "Honestly I just can, so can Betty and my Mom. Everyone else has a hard time. When I first found out Betty was having twins I was ecstatic but then when I found out they were identical I thought I'd never be able to tell them apart but somehow, I can. Presley is a lot like Betty, very strong-willed and determined. Parker is more laid back and easy going she's also quiet. Honestly she reminds me of my dad." He smiled sadly before opening the closet door and looking at the clothes inside

Jughead watched Presley who was now jumping on the bed, Fenix was looking at a book and Parker was still clinging to Archie's leg

“Alright Fen, your mom has matching outfits for you guys to wear to the fireworks tonight." Archie said as he rummaged through the closet "Here we go" he pulled out an American Flag tank top and a pair of navy blue shorts  
Quickly he dressed the boy, slicking his hair neatly to the side with a comb and put him in a pair of sneakers, then walked out of the room to the bedroom directly across the hall

This room was pink and purple and was decorated with inspirational quotes. There were 2 white cribs, one with pink bedding the other with purple. Obviously, this was the twins room.

He opened their closet door which was stuffed full of dresses "Advice for the future" Archie narrowed his eyes at him "People love buying baby girl clothes, don't worry about buying them yourself" he soon pulled out two navy blue sundresses with little white stars all over them. He dressed the girls in them, changed their diapers and put them in silver sandals, lastly, he put their hair in pigtails with red bows.

Betty came into the room dressed in a red and white striped button up tank top and blue shorts with her hair in a high ponytail.  
"Well don't you all look adorable!" Betty smiled at her kids

The girls flashed a sheepish grin while Fenix seemed to not be paying attention

“Tell mommy she looks pretty," Archie told the twins with a grin on his face, Betty smiled

This caught Fenix's attention and he turned to look at Betty "Mommy you look beautiful" he said enthusiastically  
Betty laughed and picked him up "Thank you my sweet boy" she hugged him tightly kissing his cheek

“The paper has told us to dress the kids in things we can easily identify, in case the worst happens" she explained to Jughead as she set Fenix down

Jughead nodded "So that's why they have clothes that you can easily remember?"

Betty nodded "Cue why Archie will be wearing the exact same outfit as Fenix," she said as she bent down and picked up one of the twins 

“Or you just want an excuse for your two men to match” Archie teased

Betty flashed him a flirty smile “Maybe that’s a little bit of it, cause you’re going to looks so cute in the same tank top”

Archie nodded “I’ll go change and then we will go”  
———————————-

Jughead opted to ride with Betty and Archie, thankfully Betty insisted he sit in the passenger seat otherwise he'd be sitting where Betty currently was, between two car seats with another one directly behind her.

He laughed to himself at the music choice "Queen?" Jughead rose an eyebrow

Archie laughed "Of course, what did you expect? Wheels on the bus?"

Jughead nodded

“Archie insists on only playing our kid's real music" Betty spoke from the back rolling her eyes

They arrived at the park, Jughead and Archie went to the back so that he could unload his reporting equipment while Archie got his guitar since he was performing today. Betty unloaded the kids from the car.

They walked toward the crowd, Betty holding one of the twins on her hip and holding Fenix's hand with the other, Archie holding the other twin on his hip and his guitar in his free hand

When they reached the crowd the first thing that they approached was a petting zoo where a bunch of little kids were gathered feeding the animals inside.

Betty and Archie set their children inside the pen, as soon as Fenix's feet touched the ground he turned to a group of young girls feeding a goat "Who wants a kiss!?" he grinned before running up to the girls. 

They let out a squeal and ran away.

Jughead laughed "Well Arch like I said before, no denying that's your kid"

Betty nodded "I know right, he’s had around 3 girlfriends already in preschool”

“Well I better get going, see what I can uncover" Jughead nodded toward the rest of the festival

Archie smiled "Alright, well fireworks start at 6 tonight if you want to meet up with us"

Jughead nodded and made his way through the crowd

Over the next few hours, he interviewed former kidnapped kid's families. He found out that after returning the children suffered symptoms that related to those of people suffering from drug withdraws, but the doctor couldn't give them an answer as to why and as stated before the victims still had no recollection of what happened during the time they were kidnapped. 

All the boys remember was the last time they were home and then waking up on the side of the road scared and confused.

Nightfall soon came and Jughead knew with the fireworks beginning soon people wouldn't be in the mood to do interviews. He figured he'd make the best of his time and join the crowd in watching the firework show. But after the 3rd or 4th firework he could feel a slight sense of change in the air.  
Tension

That's when Archie broke through crowd his face which had been nothing but bright since Jughead had arrived was different, it seemed almost scared.....he was was pale white.

“Jughead" Archie breathed grabbing his shoulders, "Is Fenix with you"

Jughead shook his head "No, why would he be with me?"

Archie released Jugheads shoulders and put his hands on his head letting out a breath "Please tell me you've seen him"

Again, Jughead shook his head

Archie was silent for a moment "Betty and I were upfront waiting for the fireworks, I was helping Betty put ear muffs on the twins, so they wouldn't be scared by the noise. Fenix was standing RIGHT next to me! I even had him put his hand in my pocket for security. Then it wasn’t there I immediately looked down, so I could put him on my shoulders and…he was gone." Archie explained quickly "Oh God I'm a terrible father. I lost my boy" Archie began to pace and hyperventilate 

Jughead placed a hand on Archie's shoulder "I'll help you find him"

They made their way back through the crowd finding Betty holding both girls in her arms, when she saw them without Fenix she shook her head quickly obviously beginning to panic too "He's gone Arch!" she said with tear filled eyes

Quickly Archie pulled her into a hug "We will find him B"

Betty pulled away "We need to find the police "

Archie nodded

Jughead looked at the two of them trying to think of something he could do to help then his eyes landed on the twin girls "I can take the girls home for you" he offered “And I’ll call my dad right now. It’ll be quicker than dialing 911” he pulled out his cell phone 

Archie and Betty looked at him  
“Jug that would be a lifesaver," she said setting the girls down and kissing the tops of their heads

Archie nodded "Yeah Jug, I'll call my Mom he will meet you at our house, so he can watch them." he leaned down kissing his two daughters

Jughead nodded, while on the phone “Dad , how soon can you get to the park?....Betty and Archie’s son is missing.....okay....thanks.” He hung up and looked toward them “My dad will meet you in 10 minutes in front of the park sign” He said taking the two girls hands and watching Archie and Betty run into the crowd.

As Jughead walked toward the parking lot holding both girls hand he shook his head. When he said he wanted to get an inside scoop on this case this is not what he wanted


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead pulled Archie's explorer into the driveway of his house. He glanced into the rearview mirror and saw that the twin girls looked to be okay. He let out a sigh of relief, at least he got them there in one piece, he had never driven such young kids before. Thankfully Mary was waiting for him and immediately made her was way to the vehicle. Jughead stepped out of the vehicle and met Mary at the door where she opened it.

The twins smiled "Grammy!" they said in unison clapping their pudgy hands together

"There's my girls." she put on a fake smile, reaching into the car she unstrapped both girls from their car seats and pulled both of them into her arms  
"I just got off the phone with Archie, the police are starting a search party" Mary explained

Jughead nodded "Do you need any help? With them I mean?" He pointed to the girls

Fred shook his head "Nah I got em, I actually watch them sometimes while Betty and Archie are at work, so I'm used to it" she explained

Jughead nodded "Alright well, I'm going to head back then. See what I can do to help"

“Please do, I wish I was out there looking for my grandson but-" she nodded at the girls in her arms

Jughead nodded "Believe me Mrs. Andrew's you're doing your share in helping, I'm not sure what Betty and Archie would do if they didn't have you to watch the twins"

Mary smiled "Yeah, I suppose your right."   
She smiled at the two little girls. "Tell Archie and Betty not to worry about the girls and to focus on getting our boy home safe"

“Will do Mrs. Andrews" Jughead assured climbing back into the explorer

He arrived back at the park to find a search party already forming. Among those in the crowd were Betty, His dad,Veronica, Reggie, Cheryl and many more townspeople. Jughead spotted Archie a few feet away from the crowd sitting on top of a picnic bench, his head in his hands

Jughead decided to approach him first taking a seat beside him

"Hey, I dropped the girls off. Your mom was there when I got there" he spoke making himself known

Archie nodded "Betty is trying to convince V to go back home, this kind of stress could make her go into labor and it's too soon for that."

Jughead nodded looking over at the crowd where Veronica was clearly bickering with Betty as she held her hand over her swollen stomach protectively. He imagined Veronica saying something along the lines of "If you think I'm not going to help find my nephew you have another thing coming Betty Cooper" ... or I suppose it's Andrews now

“Betty really should go home too" Archie spoke up

Jughead looked at him "Why? Your Mom said he's got the girls handled."

Archie took a deep breath "She's not very far along in her pregnancy, this kind of stress could cause a miscarriage. We can't lose 2 kids in one day" he said sadly rubbing his face

Jughead shook his head "You're going to find your son Arch" he assured

Archie nodded standing up "I hope your right Jug, I swear when I find this sick bastard I'm going to kill him, and if he as much laid one finger on my boy I will make the death slow and painful"

Jughead watched as Archie clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He was worse than he was when he was trying to take down the Black Hood

Archie stormed off toward Betty and Veronica, Jughead followed close behind  
"Anything new?" Archie asked Betty

She shook her head "Not yet, Sheriff Jones is organizing different Search parties, mom is insisting on leading one of them, Sheriff Jones will lead one and we will lead another" she explained

Archie shook his head "Betty I think you should go home"

Betty looked at him as if he had four heads "I'm not leaving Arch"

Archie took a step forward resting a hand on her shoulders "Betty my Mom can't stay with the girls all night, she has a meeting in the morning"

She looked up at him with her bright eyes pleading with him

“She will be back as soon as her meeting is over then can watch them longer" he assured her "Besides, think about our other baby" he moved his hands placing them on her unnoticeable pregnancy stomach "We have to think about this one too" he kissed her forehead

Jughead watched them in Awe at how easily Archie knew how to comfort her. He soothingly rubbed his hands up and down her arms while he whispered comforting words to her, swaying them both gently back and forth.

Betty nodded "You're right, I just-what if you find him and he thinks I didn't care cause I'm not with you guys?"

Archie shook his head "You are the best mom ever, he will know you had to take care of his sisters" he flashed her a comforting smile

“I'll be right here helping search" Jughead added

Betty flashed a slight smile and nodded her head "V the guys will probably be out all night, will you stay with me? I just know I'm not going to sleep knowing my sweet little boy is out there"

Veronica nodded "Of course I will Betty, Reggie will be out all night searching so there's no way I'll be able to sleep either. We can put together flyers of your gorgeous little boy" she turned giving Jughead then Archie a quick hug "Bring my nephew back safe Archikins" Veronica whispered in his ear Archie nodded. She pulled away and went to tell Reggie goodbye.

“Text me when you get home and tell the girls I love them, I'll send you as many updates as possible" Archie told Betty after pecking her lips goodbye

She nodded "Please do, thank you so much Jughead" she waved.

The two men stood there for a moment watching the girls leave before joining Sheriff Jones who assigned them to lead the group that would be searching the south side. He also gave them floodlights to use to light their way in the night lite city. Among the members of their search party were Kevin and Cheryl. Jughead wished they had been properly reunited instead of like this. He didn't get any time to chat with them because Jones instructed them to immediately begin their search efforts.   
Off they marched into the night in search of 3-year-old Felix Fredrick Andrews


	4. Chapter 4

Betty looked up the stairs seeing Veronica making her way down

"The monitor is pretty quiet," Betty said shaking the baby monitor in her hand

Veronica nodded and took a seat next to Betty "Your little ginger beauties closed their eyes as soon as I put them in their cribs" she pulled out her phone showing Betty a photo of each of the girls fast asleep in their beds

The corner of Betty's lip turned into a small smile "Thanks, I wanted to get a head start on Fenix's posters" she said pulling her laptop closer to her and motioning for Veronica to come closer. "I scanned a couple of photos that weren't already in the computer" she explained  
A file was open with at least two dozen photos of the young boy, some from last year when he was 2, some from his past birthday party, Christmas and a few others.

That one's cute" Veronica pointed to one of the toddler sitting in a tree, his hands up in the air in the middle of a hearty laugh

Betty nodded "Yeah, Polly took that one while she was babysitting them back in few months ago." She explained

Veronica thought back and quickly figured out when she was talking about. She had asked her to watch the kids but she and Reggie had a doctor's appointment that day "That was the day you had to go to the cemetery cause someone dig up your fathers body wasn’t it?" Veronica asked

Betty looked down and nodded "I promised myself after I told him goodbye that last time that I'd never see him again. But- "

Veronica rested a hand on her shoulder "Hey-it's not like you gave him a mournful burial. Wasn’t it closed casket with no funeral? Besides, you went for your mom. She had to be there to confirm the casket was his, it's not like she wanted to be there either"

“Yeah I guess your right" Betty agreed

“I'm just sorry that I couldn't help out. I feel like I was a bad best friend" Veronica added

Betty quickly shook her head "Don't, you and Reggie worked hard to get that doctor for your baby if you had missed that appointment you'd of lost your spot. Besides Juniper and Dagwood love seeing their little cousins. They hardly ever come around"

Veronica nodded they were quiet for a moment before she spoke "As much as I do love this picture, it doesn't show enough of his profile"

Betty nodded in agreement "I like this one" she said enlarging a photo of Fenix from May. He was sitting on a horse while Mary Andrews stood next to him for safety "Arch's mom owns a horse now, this was taken 2 months ago when we visited the stables and saw it for the first time" Betty explained grabbing the mouse "We can crop the picture and- "she spoke as she did so pressing enter once she was satisfied

Veronica examined the photo before nodding "Yeah I think it's perfect, it has his bright smile and the sun is highlighting his big brown orbs and golden blonde hair excellently'

Betty nodded as she continued to work on the computer pasting the photo into the template she had already designed “That’s what I thought"

Veronica rubbed her stomach and watched as Betty continued to type away at her computer

A crackling came from the baby monitor on the coffee table in front of them followed by a faint "Mama" Betty sighed seemingly ignoring the call until a few seconds later when another one came through "Mama" "Mama need you" two high pitched voices now spoke

Betty sighed sliding the laptop off her lap  
"Bee I can get them" Veronica assured resting a hand on Betty's

Betty shook her hand "You already put them down for me once, besides even though Archie was just trying to talk me into coming home he was also right. We can't let the girls know something is up otherwise they might start getting scared too"

Veronica nodded 'Is there anything I can do with-this?" she waved toward the laptop

Betty nodded, the girls' voices still coming from the monitor "Go through the photos and pick more that you think we can use on missing posters. The more we have out of Fenix the better"

Veronica nodded "Will do, I think I actually have some on my phone of him that might be of use as well" she waved her phone

Betty nodded "That would be awesome, here is a cord where you can import those into the laptop," she said handing the cord to Veronica before heading upstairs to check on the twins  
———————————  
It was now raining as Jughead and Archie lead their team of five through the muddy woods. Jughead watched as Archie slid his phone back into his pocket "Betty says the twins are giving her a hard time" he sighed

Jughead flashed a sad smile "Is it because they can sense what's going on?"

Archie shrugged "Possibly, but part of it may also be because I always sing them to sleep"

Jughead couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped his lips "Leave it to Archie Andrews to be the cliché parent that serenades his kids to bed"

Archie nodded "Yeah I've done it ever since- "he paused "Ever since the night we brought Fenix home from the hospital" he stopped again and fidgeted with his hands "Come on let's keep going" he waved

Jughead nodded and watched Archie walk ahead of him Kevin soon replacing him at his side. Kevin had changed a lot over the years. He discovered the gym and became a lot buffer even growing a slight beard which he kept neatly trimmed at all times. Tonight, though like everyone else he looked rough, drenched in water, covered in mud and exhausted. He had heard through Cheryl during his short talk with her that over the years Kevin and Moose married, adopted a baby girl and were now separated…. temporarily. She swore that they would soon rekindle

"Sucks we reconnect on such circumstances" Jughead spoke first

Kevin nodded "I couldn't agree more, but it's lucky we have you here Jughead I'm sure it eases Betty's mind is a little more at ease knowing that her old detective partner is out here helping find her and Archie's boy"

They stopped talking as they jumped over a large puddle "Unfortunately I'm going to have to go back soon. It's already almost midnight and Moose is bringing Nina-our daughter to me in the morning"

Jughead nodded then did the math in his head Cheryl had left the search party as soon as it began raining, then another volunteer followed in suit soon after, Mary showed up not too long ago telling Archie there was absolutely no way she was going to sit at home and do nothing to help. So, Archie let her join their group. With Kevin leaving soon it would leave him, Archie, Mary, and one other volunteer to continue for the night. He knew if they were going to find Fenix they'd need more package. So, he did something he never thought he'd do. Pulling out his phone he scrolled down through his contacts happy to discover he still had one member in his phone. Jughead Jones called -The Serpents

Fenix Andrews was scared, to say the least. Last he remembered he was watching fireworks with his family. Then someone put their hand over his nose, they had a washcloth that smelt funny. After that, he woke up in this dark room, from what he could tell the room had no toys or furniture, not even a bed.  
The door opened Fenix quickly jumped curling into a ball in a corner of the room.

The person walked further into the room the floor creaking as they walked, with each step they got closer and closer until they were right in front of Fenix  
The person bent down, Fenix couldn't see his face because he was wearing a full white mask with black netting at the eye holes "I'm not going to hurt you" the deep voice spoke  
"Stand up and come with me" the voice ordered

Fenix obeyed out of fear as the kidnapper grabbed the little boy by his arm and pulled him out of the room

He dragged him into a bathroom and turned on the light  
"Relax" the voice spoke resting their hands-on Fenix's shoulders "This is the only room with good lighting and I want to get a good look at you"

Fenix remained frozen

“Ahh yes you have your mother's hair," he said stroked Fenix's head "I can't believe I finally found you"

Fenix sniffled holding back tears

“I told you to relax" he shook the boy a little

Fenix nodded doing his best to obey

He watched as the kidnapper looked him over, then cupped the boy's tiny face  
"These eyes though" he pressed his thumbs near the crease of Fenix's brown eyes  
"They are not hers” he continued

Fenix didn't know what the bad guy was talking about

"I don't know where your eyes are from" he pressed harder against the creases of Fenix's eyes forcing him to close them "But I do not like them" he continued

“Please stop" Fenix pleaded in a fearful whisper

The white masked man immediately stopped taking his hands completely off the boy "Was I hurting you?" he asked

Fenix nodded

The masked man looked at him again "Are you toilet trained?" he asked

Fenix nodded

“Do you have to go to the bathroom?" he asked

Once again, the boy nodded his eyes shifting to the dirty nearby toilet

The man nodded "Okay I'll let you go to the restroom- but then you are going to the room with the other boys and there you must obey do you understand?"  
Fenix bit his lip nodding

Keeping his word, the man turned around, allowing Fenix privacy as he used the restroom but not trusting the toddler enough to leave him completely alone.

When he finished he waved leading Fenix further down the hallway past the room he had previously been in. When he stopped and opened the door it was a nicer room than the one he was in before, this one was lined with two bunk beds on each side. Two boys one around 10 the other 6 or 7 occupied the bottom bunks of each one.

“ Hello boys," the masked man said flipping the bright light of the room  
The boys remained silent  
"I brought you a new brother" the man continued shoving Fenix inside  
"I expect you to treat him with respect he is-special to me. If I hear that you have not treated him properly there will be consequences" the man ordered, then pointed at the older boy "Now since you're the oldest I expect you to fill him in on how things go around here"

With that, the man closed the door leaving the three boys once again alone. A loud crash of lightning struck outside causing Fenix to jump. If he as home right now he'd crawl in bed with his parents

”You can sleep here if you want little guy" the older boy spoke, Fenix looked up at the Auburn-haired boy with freckles all over his face "I'm Leo and that's Trent" he pointed at the younger boy in the bed across from him who head dark black hair

”I'm Fenix," Fenix said with a shaky voice as he crawled into bed with the older boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Andrews knocked on the door of her sons home and waited for a response, after 5 minutes of nobody opening the door she decided to help herself in. The Explorer was in the driveway so she knew someone had to be home.  
"Hello? I'm here" she spoke entering the house. Her voice echoing through the home  
She made her way up the stairs, where she could hear faint babbling and little cries  
Lightly she knocked on the half-open door to her granddaughters' bedroom, making her presence known before coming in  
"Knock knock" she spoke

Betty turned holding a crying Parker on her shoulder. 

Presley jumped up running to Mary's awaiting arms "Gigi!" She piped as scooped up the toddler

"Hey snookums" she kissed the top of the girls' redhead

"Hey mom" Betty greeted with a smile, she had taken to referring to as mom after she and Archie got engaged. It was weird at first but now it was comforting

"Hey beautiful" she rested a hand on Betty's back and looked at her other granddaughter who's head was now rested on Betty's shoulder her face stained with tears

"She got a fever in the middle of the night and has thrown up twice...which is why I smell like vomit, neither Presley or she will sleep without Archie. I tried playing one of his songs off my phone but I guess they only want the real thing." Betty spoke her voice strained with stress

Mary nodded "Where's Veronica? Archie said she was here helping you"

Betty shook her head running her fingers through her messy hair "I told her to go home and rest—-I made her go actually, she's 30 weeks pregnant she doesn't need to be up all night helping me with sick toddlers. And Archie is updating me when he can, last I heard was that they found some footprints that's about it. And since I'm too busy with them to do anything my mom is at the office making my baby's missing posters." She sighed

"My son is missing" she batted back tears "My husband-your son has been out there in the pouring rain searching for him all night" Betty continued to ramble

Parker began to stir in Betty's arms "Please don't start crying again" Betty groaned

Mary rested a hand on Betty's arm "Honey why don't you sit down"

She obliged and sat down in the nearby rocking chair. Mary took Parker from her holding both girls in her arms  
"Look, I'll take care of the girls. You take a shower and get some rest"

Betty looked at her "Archie told me to come home so this baby will be safe" she whispered rubbing her still flat stomach. She shook her head and looked up at Mary "But I can't, mine and Archie's little boy is out there somewhere. He's only ever spent 3 nights away from us" she held up her fingers "Twice with you, once with my mom all those times were for mine and Archie's anniversaries." Tears were now streaming down her face "And last night he spent the night God knows where with who knows who. So I'm sorry but no I can't shower or sleep cause all I can think about is my sweet baby boy out there scared and alone"

Mary nodded as she swayed back and forth with the girls "I understand sweetie, I'm not going to make you shower or sleep. But I am here to help, whatever it is I can do to make this nightmare better just tell me"

Betty nodded "Will you watch the girls while I go join the search party?" She asked standing up

Mrs. Andrews nodded "Of course"

Betty stepped forward and kissed each of the girls on the tops of their head.

"Thank you" Betty whispered as she hugged her mother in law

"Go bring our boy home sweetie" Mary whispered back  
\----------  
Jughead made his way back to the park where the search party was regrouping, he had gone back to his house around 3 am where they caught 3 hrs of sleep then stopped at Pops to grab coffee for everyone.  
They arrived mostly everyone from last night waiting for them, most of the search party left at 3 am to get a little bit of sleep and regain their energy.

Reggie picked up a cup and pointed far off where Archie stood seemingly staring into the distance "I got here about a half hour ago and had to forcefully pull him out of the woods, I don't think he's slept at all"

Jughead stood beside his father and Reggie "He looks terrible" 

FP nodded "I'm going to help hand out coffee, why don't you go talk to him" he suggested

Jughead nodded and made his way to Archie, once he reached him he didn't know what to say so he just stood beside him silently a while 

"Did you hear back from the Serpents?" Archie asked without looking at him

Jughead nodded "They want to help, Toni asked for me to call as soon as we reached their turf"

Archie just nodded "Reggie tackled me and dragged me out of the woods"

The edges of Jugheads lips twitched "Yeah he said something like that"

They continued to watch silently in the distance as the sun came up "When Betty and I first started dating we watched the sunrise together" Archie spoke still not looking at him. 

"Yeah?" Jughead asked

Archie nodded remaining silent as he thought back on the memory  
It was their second date...but their first real date depending on how you looked at it. They had driven out of town, he had bought them tickets to do one of those escape room things. Of course with Betty, they were able to beat it in half the expected time, so after dinner, they caught a movie. By then it was really late. She wasn't ready to go home though so once they got back to Riverdale he took a detour driving his truck down a back road. Archie parked in a field and pulled out a big blanket he just happened to have in the cab. Laying it out on the bed of the truck he and Betty laid out and star gazed. They made love for the first time that night, under the glow of the moon. Falling asleep in each other's arms and waking up just in time to watch the sun rise above them.

"Speaking of, did you know she was coming?" Jughead's voice pulled him out of his daydream

Archie looked to see Betty making her way up the park walkway "Betty" he let out like a breath. He turned and quickly made his way to her

Once he approached her Betty immediately fell into him "I'm sorry Arch I know you told me to relax but your mom got there and all I want to do is help find our Baby

Archie pulled back and cupped her face in his hands "Hey shhh it's okay I understand" they both had heavy bags under their eyes but stared into each other's as if they looked fine

"How are the girls?" Archie's asked

Betty sighed "Parker has a fever and Presley didn't sleep at all"

Archie threw his head back

"But they're fine, I know your mom will take good care of them" Betty assured

Archie took Betty's hands flipping them over to see the red crescent moons in her palms "Oh Betty" he whispered bringing her palms to his face and brushing his lips across them "You haven't done this in years " he whispered

Betty nodded "I know, I just-"

Archie pulled her back into a hug "I know" he kissed the top of her head before pressing their foreheads together "But you're here now and with your detective skills along with Jughead's plus the Serpents are joining the search now, I know we will find him" he gave her an Eskimo kiss

”They’re pretty great aren't they?” Reggie asked, drawing Jughead away from where he was watching Betty and Archie from a distance

Jughead looked at him, unsure of what to say

”Don’t get me wrong, I know you and Betty cared a lot about each other in high school. But the way those two look at each other——it’s like...how do you still have that much passion after marriage and babies. Yet still have that fresh love, adoration for one another.”

Jughead nodded “Kevin always said they were endgame. I guess they saw something none of us did.”

Reggie shrugged “I never told you this but, I honestly always hoped Archie would get with Betty.”

Jughead eyed him awkwardly before turning his back to Archie and Betty as his father approached them with two cups of coffee  
————  
Fenix woke up to the sound of the steel door swinging open Leo jumped as well. When he sat up he saw that Trent had woken up too. Infront of them was a plate with 3 pieces of peanut butter toast.

"That's breakfast," Trent said sliding out of bed. "He serves us toast for breakfast, today we got lucky and he gave us peanut butter. Lunch is usually a bag of chips and dinner is half a ham sandwich. For drinks, we have the sink" he pointed across the room to a sink with Dixie cups next to it.

"We don't see the masked man much, he comes in maybe once a day, sometimes not at all. Usually, he just slides the food from the slot under the door" Leo explained

Fenix nodded "Why does he take us?"

Trent shrugged from the bed across from him "We don't know, something about finding 'the next one' "

Leo handed Trent a price of toast before crawling back into the bed and handing Fenix his and sitting beside him with his own toast.

The door opened causing all 3 boys to jump. The masked man appeared

"You" he spoke pointing at Fenix "Its time for your interrogation"

He grabbed Fenix by the wrist pulling him up "Come 

He dragged Fenix back into the room he had been in last night except for this time there was a chair. The man shut the door behind them, the light of the sun brightening the room.

"Have a seat?" the man said in a slightly softer tone

Fenix nodded sitting down, his little feet dangling in the air

"Tell me, boy, how old are you?" The man asked pacing back and forth

"I'm three, " Fenix said in almost a whisper

The man nodded "Much younger than my past prospects"

"I'll be 4 in October" Fenix spoke a little louder

The man nodded "Tell me, boy, your mother is Betty Cooper correct?"

Fenix shook his head "No that's not my mommy's name"

The man turned toward him "Then why were you with her by the fireworks!" The man spoke a little louder

Fenix jumped back in his seat

The man bent down "I'm sorry I just—-I need to know I have found the right one. People are starting to suspect."  
Fenix looked at the masked man

"Mommy's name is the same as mine" he mumbled looking down

"Which is?" The man placed a hand on Fenix's leg squeezing tightly as he anticipated Fenix's response "What is your name boy" he demanded when the preschooler didn't respond quickly enough

"F-Fenix Andrews" he stuttered through the tears that were forming in his eyes

The man jumped back releasing Fenix   
"Andrews? As in Archie Andrews?"

Fenix nodded "That's my daddy," he said

The man threw his head back, he was ...laughing "Oh that's gold, that explains those eyes" he waved a finger at Fenix who shifted in the seat "I should have known you would happen one day.”  
He stomped toward Fenix again staring him down "I guess I can make it work...unless your cousin.Dagwood???" he stopped for a moment in thought then shook his head grabbing Fenix's chin between his fingers forcing him to look at him "No he’s too old now to train, you will do, I saw it in your father before many years ago. So it might actually be better. You young one are the one I have been searching for"


End file.
